


Let's Watch Porn!

by Purifiedgrievances



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purifiedgrievances/pseuds/Purifiedgrievances
Summary: Your relationship with Arthur is fun and exciting especially since he's open to try new things with you....even if it involves watching other people.
Relationships: England (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Let's Watch Porn!

**Author's Note:**

> This was rushed. I started this in the middle of July and barely finished it now, but I hope you enjoy!

You had come up with the idea and you knew that there was a time when Arthur had acknowledged porn, but he always steered clear of talking about it in front of you. Of course, there were challenges when Francis was around and brought the topic up, stating that England had the highest ranking for watching it worldwide. You giggled when Arthur flushed a deep red and swat Francis away. But it made you wonder...what type of porn would he watch? 

"Arthur?" You made your way in the small library he was constantly in and sat across from him. He hummed as a response, but his eyes never left the novel he was reading.

"I want to try something different. Something we haven't tried yet and I think you'll like it." You couldn't help but hide your smile from creeping in as he lowered his book and moved his attention towards you. 

"Do you mean in the bedroom?" He raised a brow. 

"Yes." You smiled, feeling your excitement rise in your stomach. He noticed and slightly smiled with you, feeling a sense of a happy confusion when you intertwined your hands out, like an eager child trying to ask their parents for something. 

"Well, what is it?" His novel was already out of his hands, as he had set it down on the coffee table and uncrossed his legs, now interested in what sort of kink you had fell upon on.

"I want to watch porn with you." He coughed from that and covered his face, something about porn without a doubt embarrassed him and you secretly loved that but knew not to take it too far. If he didn't want to do it, then it was out of the question, but it never hurt to try. 

"It's okay if you don't want to. I completely understand." You assured him, feeling a bit of your excitement die down. 

He stopped coughing and looked at you, he felt a bit ashamed of the way he acted and thought on it for a bit. He wasn't sure if he could go on with it, but he figured he could try. 

"You know I'm willing to try anything with you, darling." His expression was serious, yet there was the biggest blush that was smeared across his face that told you he was still unsure. You smiled to yourself and got up from your seat, making your way towards Arthur and took a seat on his lap. He looked up at you and noticed how aroused your expression had turned. He paid close attention to you, your expressions, your body language, your choice of words, you were his walking bible. Everything about you was engraved in his brain and he knew exactly what you needed and by god was he going to give it. 

"What kind of porn do you like?" Your words had sunk into his skin like a brand and his cock twitched from the rush of the videos and images of the porn he preferred - imagining you sitting next to him and touching yourself as your eyes glued to the t.v. screen. 

You smirked and noticed his collarbone naked from his shifting and placed your hand on it, gently roaming your fingers up to his neck and stopping at his cheek. He blinked and looked into your eyes, his mouth slightly agape from his thoughts and his body beginning to work against him as his hands roamed up your naked thighs and in under your silky robe. You always wore a robe when the weekend hit, there was no need to dress formal for meetings or events, so the weekend was the only time, you could walk around Arthur's mansion with nothing but a robe and you knew he loved it. 

You stopped his hand from going any further and kissed the edge of his lips, "let's go see what you have in store for me." You stood up and held his hand as he guided you to your shared bedroom, closing the grand doors behind you. You smiled as you let his hand go and moved to the bed, sitting at the edge of it and patting the spot next to you for him to take. He sighed at the thought and took the spot next to you, you smiled to yourself and asked for him to pull his phone out. He did and waited for further instruction.

"I actually-" He hesitated with his words, a blush forming all over his cheeks and ears, "I have some tapes Francis had given me awhile back-" He rubbed the back of his neck and did his best to avoid eye contact, feeling embarrassed and ashamed. You on the other hand perked up, you had gasped from excitement and grabbed his hand, squeezing it a bit. 

"Where are they!? Let's watch them!" His attention was brought to you in a surprised manner and he fumbled with his mind as he had almost forgotten where he had put them. He cleared his throat and said a quick 'yeah, okay' as he slipped his hand out of your reach and got up from the bed, walking over to the television stand and opened a drawer. He rummaged under the random items he had tried to cover the movies with and found them. He had watched the movies before, though, it was before he had met you and even while the two of you were dating he would imagine the women's vocals as yours and get off to that. His heart skipped a beat from the thought, and he turned back to you, your attention was elsewhere, since you couldn’t stay still and moved to flattening your robe as you waited patiently. He turned back around to the movies and grabbed them all and made his way back to you on the bed. You beamed as you looked at the selection he had and examined each cover carefully. Each one was covered in naked women and some sneak peek photos of what to expect and you looked up at Arthur, who was watching you as you judged each one until you decided to ask him.

"Which one do you prefer?" You smirked as his blush tinted a bit and he laid his eyes on a pink covered case with a french title and women dressed in slutty outfits. You smiled and gave him a small kiss on his cheek before you grabbed the DVD and slid it into the DVD player. You searched for the remote as it quickly popped up on screen and you didn't realize how the volume had been turned up so high, startling you and Arthur. Arthur fumbled on the bed as he found it underneath his pillow and lowered it. The scene to Arthur was by far embarrassing as the sexy music and women moaning filled the room and you couldn't help but laugh. Arthur's eyebrows furrowed with annoyance but soon calmed as he noticed your robe had opened a bit, exposing a nip for him to see. He shifted over to his side gently moving the robe and slid his hand down your chest toward your breasts. You smirked at him and moved his hand away, grabbing the remote on the bed and looked at the selection of videos you could watch. Arthur sighed of annoyance and plopped himself down next to you as you selected a movie that seemed to have caught your eye and waited for it to play. 

"Most of it is in French." Arthur spoke through the still silence and you hummed in response, knowing that was a little obvious. 

"J’ai vos papiers, monsieur." A woman's voice filled the room as the clip started and Arthur immediately knew which video it was. It was his favorite one. It was the one he imagined you in, the woman's voice was of course slightly off from yours, but it opened a world of fantasy's with you in them and each time he watched the clip he always climaxed. So, with you in the room watching it!? It was paradise. He was already hard from the thought of you watching his favorite movie and he just wanted to touch you already. His desire became intense as he watched you observe the scene unfolding. The woman was on her knees and had hid underneath the desk as she sucked her boss. Her breasts exposed to him and the boss, moaning in pure ecstasy as he gripped her hair in his hand and took her off of his cock, placing her on his lap and kissing her intently as she slid her wet cunt up and down his hard shaft, breaking the kiss as she moaned underneath him. She decided that she wanted more friction and sat up, pushing her boss's shoulder back as she moved back and forth on his throbbing cock. 

"Fuck-" You breathed, watching at how hot the scene had become. You bit your lip when you felt yourself grow hot and the yearn to be touched grew with each moan that escaped the woman’s lips. You turned over to Arthur and noticed he was already showing through his trousers, it looked painful from your view, so you decided to help. You shifted to your side and pulled at his clothes, exposing your side profile to him completely. He did what it took to wait, but your breasts and body was enough for him to ravish you.

"Take off your clothes." The demand was new to him, but he did-with your help of course. You pulled his sweater vest over his head and undid each button, shoving the shirt open to expose your lover's fine torso. When you looked down to his lower half, you were shocked with how fast he had undressed himself, making himself visible with his throbbing cock spilling with pre-cum. You licked your lips at the sight and both of you had shot your attention to the T.V. as the woman was now taking it from behind, her breasts squished onto the desk and her moans spilled out of her plumped lips, screaming in French for him to keep fucking her. 

"OUI PATRON! OUI-" 

The room filled with the woman's screams as her boss flipped her over and started again, gripping on to her breasts as he plunged inside of her. You were too distracted to realize how sexually frustrated Arthur was. He moved close to you and made himself comfortable in the crook of your neck and roamed his hands down your chest and stopped when he had felt a nipple, twisting it and kneading your breast. You moaned from the feeling and tried to move your head to look at him but failed as he started making small hickeys down your neck and chest. You decided to do the same with him, roaming your hands up and down his body until you reached his erection, gently rubbing the head in a circling motion, until you felt that you had gotten enough pre-cum to stroke him, but even then you didn't want him to be in pain, so you laid a little saliva onto your hand and tried again. Slowly stroking him, loving the small moans that escaped his lips. 

"I don't think - I can hold back any longer." He whined. You smirked at his comment and looked back over at the T.V. watching the woman's flexibility kick in as her boss held her leg up in the air and her other vertical, but her boss was making it difficult as he pounded into her, pushing her against the wall as he was getting close to cumming. 

"Donne moi ton sperme!" 

With that Arthur lost control. He roamed his hand down to your clit and without warning, rubbed you in a rapid pace, sinking his teeth into your shoulder as he did so. You gasped in surprise and whimpered as he continued his fast pace, you gripped onto his arm, trying to get him to slow down, but knew that was the least of what you wanted. Your mind fogged with his fingers and you gripped his cock, making him groan against your skin. 

"Arthur! W-wait-Fuck-" You threw your head back against his shoulder as he continued and inserted his fingers instead, pumping his fingers in and out, curving them as he went further inside, trying to rub against that beautiful spot and smirked when he did. 

"Fuc-" You felt his mouth against your ear and heard his breathing become harsh and lustful. 

"You like my fingers inside of you, yeah? You like it when I curl my fingers against your spot?" You moaned in response and he chuckled at that, moving his free hand to roam up towards your breasts and play with them.

"Do you know how hard you make me, baby?" He kissed along your jawline and wasn't expecting an answer as he felt your body clench and release from his fingers and slid them out. 

"Look how dirty you made my hands." He lightly pushed them into your mouth and watched as you sucked your juices from them and pulled them out. He pushed you down on the bed and kissed every inch of your body, leaving some marks here and there until he moved further down to your sensitive cunt. You lovingly sighed from the thought of him eating you out and made an attempt to search for his face, but failed as he had already begun. Licking and nipping at your lips, then diving back in flicking his tongue all along your wet self.

You threw your head back and whimpered, getting a hold of his hair and pulling it when he moaned against you. You cursed his name and he responded, leaning away from you and stood over you. You opened your eyes in confusion and looked up at him, he smiled and slid easily inside, slowly rocking you back and forth until he felt comfortable with a quicker pace. He whispered against your neck as he thrust inside of you, telling you how bad you've been and how he was going to teach you how to behave. You moaned from the words and tried wrapping your arms around him, but he wasn't having it. He took hold of your wrists and pinned them down over your head, staring into your eyes and thrusting in a more aggressive pace, hitting that sweet blissful spot of yours.

"Arthur!" 

You felt your body rock against the now noisy bed and your breasts bounced eagerly with each thrust. Arthur smirked from the scene and made sure to have it stored in his mind for future notice. 

"You like it when I fuck you raw like this? I can feel you loosening up for me. You're close I know you are." He groaned, gripping your thighs as he felt himself coming closer, but he refused to let this end. He wanted to make it last longer, but he was aching. He bit his lip and held it in, pulling out and laying down beside you, raising your leg up a bit, before reentering. You moaned from the new position and reached behind you, forgetting Arthur's dominance as you did so. Arthur soon forgot about it as well. He was so focused on trying not to cum he forgot the role he was attempting to play, letting you grip his hair and moan against his lips, slightly brushing your lips against his. The scene was too hot for him, he furrowed his eyebrows and looked up from you, watching the porn play out as different women and men displayed themselves on-screen, focusing on nothing else but each other's bodies in the room. Licking, sucking, biting, teasing, and fucking. He couldn't hold himself back anymore. He groaned against your ear as he started to lose track of his thrusts, stopping and going on random occasions, until he finally released, gripping onto your breasts for dear life and biting into your shoulder as he did so. You moaned from the feeling of his cum filling you and kissed him when he released his teeth from your shoulder. He breathed in your scent and stayed in that position for a while, loving the feeling of becoming one with you. 

"You didn't get to finish." He huffed, feeling a sense of inability as he pulled out. You smiled and turned over, cupping his face in your hands and kissed him gently.

"Who said we were done watching the tape?" 


End file.
